Tu y Yo
by Alice-Baskerville22
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia que muestra como nacio el romance entre Natsu y Lucy desde que eran niños y todo lo que vivieron en sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos, aquí traigo un pequeño fic no sé si lo continúe o no, ustedes díganme- n…n)

* * *

 **Título:** Tu y yo

 **Autor:** Alice

 **Parejas** : Lucy y Natsu

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Tipo:** Romance/Drama

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo uso sus personajes como forma de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Tú y yo:**

 **Prologo:**

-Natsu, porque no vas a presentarte con los nuevos vecinos- Decía su madre dulcemente mirando a su pequeño de cabellos rosa rebelde jugando en frente de su televisión conectada a internet donde jugaba el juego de league of legends. Al escuchar que su madre le hablaba detuvo su juego viendo a su madre.

-Pero mama…- Comenzó a quejarse el pequeño pelirosa ya que iba en la mejor parte del juego. mirando a su madre con un puchero infantil causando que esta ríe leve al ver a su pequeño así.- ve tu

-iría pero no puedo ahora mismo, así que ve tu si? y de paso le llevas esto como muestra de bienvenida- Al decir esto la madre entro a la cocina tomando un plato hondo lleno de galletas recién horneadas envueltas con un aluminio. Con el plato se dirigió a la salad viendo como natsu se levantaba rápidamente al oler el olor de las galletas

-Galletas de chocolate! Yo quiero!- dijo entusiasmado viendo a su madre una joven mujer de cabellos rosa corto con ondas y ojos negros aquella que vestía un vestido blanco corto con flores amarillas y un delantal rosa. Al ver tanta emoción del niño la madre rio un poco para continuar hablando dejando de reír aun sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, natsu estas son para los vecinos nuevos-

-eh?- El pequeño peli rosa miraba a su madre con un ceño fruncido.

-Pero… si lees llevas está en la cocina encontraras muchas más- diciendo esto la mirada del pequeño se volvió a emocionar causando que rápidamente se dirigiera a la puerta en un pequeño armario al lado de esta donde había algunos zapatos bien organizados con rapidez se quitó sus pantuflas rojas para ponerse unos tenis con figuras de dragones. Su madre solo se acercó donde él estaba sonriendo por la actitud de su hijo el cual ya listo volteo a mirarla alargando sus manitos para tomar el plato hondo lleno de galletas que su madre le daba.

-Recuerda se educado con los nuevos vecinos-

-Si! Vuelvo ahora!- Grito saliendo rápido de su casa causando las risas de su madre al verlo salir.

Ya Afuera el pequeño comenzó a caminar a la casa de la lado, una casa de dos pisos igual a la suya pero con algunas diferencias como que la suya estaba pintada de rojo mientras que la de al lado de un color azul cielo con un jardín lleno de flores enfrente, algo que su casa también tenía pero con varios juguetes regados al frente. Su mirar se dirijio a los camiones de mudanza que sacaban los muebles de estos y los adentraban en la casa.

-Hola!- Una voz femenina le hizo sobresaltarse al ver como enfrente suyo una joven mujer le miraba sonriendo. La joven al ver que el pequeño no hablaba decidió preguntar amablemente- ¿Qué haces por aquí pequeño?

-Hola soy natsu dragneel, vivo a lado. Mi mama está ocupada así que les manda estas galletas- diciendo esto le mostro el plato a la joven quien lo tomo sonriendo respondiendo

-Gracias natsu, por cierto soy layla

-Mucho gusto señora layla-

Layla solo pudo reír por la actitud un tanto seria que puso el niño pero su atención se desvió a otro lado al oír como una voz infantil corría hacia la joven abrazándose a ella.

-Mami! Mami! , papi dice que cenaremos helado!

-Lucy, cuantas veces te he dicho que el helado de chocolate como cena hace daño y no es saludable- le reprendió su madre con calma.

-pero…!- la pequeña trataba de reclamar pero la mirada severa pero con amor le hizo cambiar sus ojitos a unos de cachorritos- mami...

-está bien solo por hoy- respondió dando un leve suspiro la joven por el deseo de su pequeña cerrando los ojos un poco hasta que dirigió su mirada al pequeño que estaba observando todo sin decir nada.

-eh?- La pequeña después de unos minutos miro con sus grandes ojos chocolate al niño enfrente suyo de cabellos rosa rebeldes y ojos negros profundos mirándoles. Mientras que natsu veía a la niña enfrente suyo impresionado al ver que la niña se parecía mucho a la joven mujer ya que las dos tenían el cabello rubio pero en el caso de Lucy este era más corto sobre el nivel del cuello, usando un vestido rosa corto hasta las rodillas con una cinta blanca en el medio mientras layla vestía normal con una blusa azul y un pantalón negro con sandalias.

-Hola..- eran las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios sin dejar de ver a la niña- Soy Natsu

-Hola, soy Lucy, vives por aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Lucy es el natsu, nuestro vecino que vino amablemente a traernos unas galletas- presento la joven a la pequeña.

-Vivo hay al lado- ahora hablo natsu señalando su casa

-eh?, oye ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Lucy sonriendo con curiosidad causando que natsu tragara un poco de saliva por la pregunta repentina.

-8 y ¿tu?

-7-

-Te llevo un año- aclaro señalándole sonriente-

-Si…-la pequeña Lucy solo rio leve por la acción de natsu.

-Oye, Lucy, te gustaría jugar en mi casa?- pregunto con emoción natsu

-Sí, me gustaría!... pero…- la pequeña comenzó a dudar si debía- es que ahora estamos arreglando todo en casa…

-Ve Lucy- Alentó su madre al notar el cambio de actitud de su hija repentino, quien le veía con duda de si aceptar o no- Ahora mismo no hay mucho que hacer, y papa y yo podemos terminar de organizar todo, no te preocupes ve juega con tu nuevo amigo si?

La pequeña Lucy lo pensó por unos momentos hasta que con una sonrisa acepto, el pelirosa al ver que había aceptado le dio la mano sonriendo con un pequeño rubor en su rostro

-Vamos! -

-Si!- Lucy tomo su mano sonriendo de la misma forma que él lo hacía con un rubor también en su rostro, volteando su rostro para ver a su madre.- Mami vuelvo ahorita

-Está bien, diviértete-

Al oír la palabras de su madre, Lucy y natsu se fueron corriendo a la casa de este siendo vistos por layla quien sonreía feliz al ver a su pequeña tan contenta. Debido a que donde Vivian antes no tenían vecinos con niños de la edad de Lucy y eso hizo que la pequeña se deprimiera por no tener con quien jugar pero el verla tan feliz jugando con un niño que apenas le llevaba un año le hacía sentirse bien.

 _Continuara…._


	2. Chapter 2

Olvide mencionar algo importante. Esto tiene parte de ser un song-fic, lo sé se preguntaran ¿En dónde? Pero dependiendo los años que pasen las canciones variaran. Que tiene que ver la siguiente canción con este capítulo? Nada!. Es que quería ponerle esta canción. Además se adapta a la infancia. n..n

Bueno, sin más interrupción! Lean!.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo uso sus personajes como forma de entretenimiento para el publico.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Galletas**

 _Song: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR (OPENING)_

 _Yo quisiera_

 _Que supieras_

 _Cuanto extraño_

 _Tú presencia aquí_

 _Y no puedo_

 _No me atrevo_

 _Es que si te veo_

 _No sé qué decir_

-Gane!- Grito entusiasmado el pequeño peli rosa de la emoción al ver que había ganado otra partida de Mario Bross Car mientras que la pequeña Lucy solo hacia un mohín con sus mejillas ya que era su derrota número 5.

-Nos es justo! Natsu haces trampa!- le reclamo la pequeña soltando el control del juego.

-No es verdad, es que tú no sabes jugar- Diciendo esto le saco la lengua a la niña que solo le miro indignada.

-Tu…- Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por una voz a las espalda de los dos niños.

-Lucy, Natsu les traje galletas con leche, ¿Quién quiere?- Pregunto dulcemente la madre de natsu con una bandeja de plata en manos en donde llevaba un tazón repleto de galletas y dos vasos de leche.

-Yo quiero¡- Respondieron alegremente

-Aquí tienen-

La joven madre coloco la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de madera caoba que tenían en medio de la salad para que los pequeños pudieran coger sus galletas quien al tomar agradecieron amablemente mientras esta solo sonreía volviendo a la cocina.

Después de irse los niños se sentaron en el suelo con sus vasos de leche y galletas en mano comiéndolas hasta que natsu decidió hablar ya que una curiosidad le atormentaba desde hace días.

 _Porque..._

 _Porque..._

 _Quiero volar contigo_

 _Por el cielo_

 _Te daré mi amor solo a ti_

 _Quiero volar_

-Oye, Lucy mañana entras a clases?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿No te han dicho dónde vas a estudiar?

-No, hace una semana que nos mudamos y ni mami ni papi me han dicho dónde voy a estudiar todavía

-Ya, es que las clases comienzan mañana por lo que me dijo mi mama-

-Ooh, bueno yo no sé…-decía la pequeña con pena agachando su cabecita.

-Es que sería cool que estudiáremos juntos no crees?- Dijo natsu sin dejar de comer su galleta, la cual ya había acabado y tomada algunas más. Con la boca llena comenzó a hablar- ashí nosh podrumeis junthos…

-Si…- la pequeña seguí mirando su leche al ya haber terminado su galleta, al ver natsu que estaba algo de caída así con una idea en mente llamo a la niña.

-nee, Lucy, mira esto…-

-¿Que..?... Natsu! Eso da asco!- Grito Lucy alejándose un poco al ver con una cara de total desagrado como un sonriente natsu le miraba sonriendo con la boca abierta llena de galletas a medio masticar. Eso causo la risa del pequeño que casi se atraganta con los trozos de galleta pero es ayudado por Lucy quien le da leves golpecitos en su espalda reprochándole- Eres un tonto, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Pero te dio risa- justifico natsu al ya haberse comido las galletas que llevaba en la boca mirando a la Lucy con curiosidad

-Claro que no! Casi te ahogas!- Viéndole con reproche

-No exageres… eh? Hahahahaha- Natsu comenzó a reír viendo a Lucy quien le miraba sin comprender

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Mírate la cara- Le respondió natsu tratando de dejar de reír

-¿uh?-

Lucy se había levantado del suelo dejando el vaso vacío en esta ya que minutos antes se había tomado toda la leche. Con curiosidad por la repentina risa de natsu se fue a ver en un espejo que estaba en el pasillo que unía la salad con el comedor, su sorpresa fue al verse en este con un extraño bigote de leche con sorpresa e ira infantil se dirigió donde natsu que seguí riendo al verle.

-Natsu, tonto!-

-T-tienes un bigote de leche-e!- dijo el de forma entrecortada al tratar de dejar de reír

-No te reías!- La pequeña tomo la franela de natsu y se limpió con esta.

-Oye, no te limpies de mí!-

-y tú, no te rías- Con reproche se volvió a sentar donde estaba momentos antes igual que natsu dejaba de reír y tomaba más galletas dándole una a Lucy quien la toma agradecida.

 _Yo te atrapo_

 _Tú me atrapas_

 _Para siempre_

 _Lo que quieras pues pedirme_

-Por cierto, tu mama hace unas galletas muy ricas. ¿Cómo las hace tan ricas?- Pregunto curiosa Lucy observando la galleta en forma de dragón infantil que tenía en manos.

-No sé- fue su simple respuesta para tomar el control del video juego y comenzó a jugar en modo de un solo jugador a la par que tenía una galleta en la boca.

-Pidámosle que nos deje hacerla, Quiero hacer galletas!- Dijo de repente de Lucy levantándose después de unos segundos con inocencia tomo la mano de natsu quien solo se quejaba diciéndole que fuera ella pero Lucy insistía, momento que más quejas de natsu se oían ya que lo había interrumpido en su juego donde casi ganaba- No te quejes…vamos!

Con pesar natsu le siguió, quien no le soltaba de la mano. Caminaron hacia la cocina que estaba pintada de un color mamey más claro con los estantes de madera.

-Mama…- Llamo el pequeño natsu al sentir como Lucy le mandaba delante queriendo que el pidiera por ellos.- Podemos hacer galletas?

-¿Quieren hacer galletas? ¿Nos les basta con las que tienen?- Pregunto la madre mirando con intriga a los pequeños razón que le causo unas risas leves al ver como natsu le decía a Lucy que no funcionara, mejor volvían a jugar pero ella le respondía que si, además no quiero perder de nuevos, vamos. La madre detuvo sus risas pensando sonriente:

 _"Solo tienen una semana de conocerse y ya se llevan tan bien"_

 _-_ Ahora mismo estaba lavando los traste… - Con una sonrisa les vio- Pero está bien, hagamos galletas!- Respondió alégreme la joven madre viendo a los pequeños principalmente las emociones que reflejaban en sus rostro. La niña estaba contenta de poder hacer galletas pero el peli rosa estaba que inflaba sus cachetes en queja.

-Si!

-Pero yo quiero jugar!-

-No y NO!- Le respondió Lucy siguiendo a la joven mujer quien solo sonreía ignorando los reclamos de su pequeño para buscar los utensilios de preparar galletas.

 _Me querrás lo se_

 _Solo es cuestión de tiempo_

 _Yo te esperare_

 _Y no te dejare_

-Estoy aburrido- Sentencio el pequeño peli rosa sentado enfrente de una mesa de madera de caoba igual que las sillas que la rodeaban siendo cuatro en total. Con aburrimiento veía como su madre preparaba la cena y al mismo tiempo ayudaba a Lucy a hacer galletas la cual estaba batiendo en un molde los ingredientes.

-Aburrido…-

-No te quejes tanto natsu, niños denme espérenme aquí unos minutos acabo de recodar que debo ir a buscar algo a la casa de la señora Marvel así que pórtense bien y esperen a que llegue para hornear las galletas ¿Entendido? - diciendo esto la madre de Natsu salió después de que los niños le contestaran con un sí, al ver esto y con una sonrisa maliciosa el peli rosa se levantó acercándose a Lucy quien seguía batiendo con esfuerzo sin poder percatarse de natsu había tomado una bolsa de harina escondiéndola detrás de su espalda, con fingida inocencia hablo

-Lucy, mira hacia acá…-

-uh? Por qu- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que una ráfaga de harina cayo en su cara dejándola en shock

-HAHAHAHAHA!- reía de la emoción natsu al ver su travesura hecha- Pareces un fantasma!-

 _1, 2, 3…_

-NATSU, TONTO!- grito Lucy echándole de la masa batida en la cara

-Hey!- tomando en un puño de harina se lo lanzo a Lucy quien lo esquivo tarde ya que cayó encima de su vestido azul.

-Ah! Es mi vestido favorito, ya verás!- Sentenciando tomando el molde para comenzar a lanzarle algunas trozos de masa a natsu quien los esquivaba ágilmente para lanzarse detrás de la mesa gritando emocionado como todo un espartano.

-Esto es guerra.

Gritando le lanzo algunos huevos que habían encima de la mesa.

-No seas tramposo!- Se quejó Lucy ocultándose detrás del bote de basura con el molde al lado suyo con rapidez tomo una caja de chocolate los cuales comenzó a lanzar a natsu quien en vez de esquivarlo se los comía.

-rico…- decía para si con chocolate en la boca dejando a la pequeña impresionada lo cual tomo otra caja, una de levadura, de la meseta.

La guerra continuo por varios minutos dejando ver una cocina llena de harina, huevo, chocolate, azúcar, y mucha, mucha, pero muchaaaa harina, por otro lado vemos a un natsu lleno de chocolate oculto detrás de la mesa de madera con un molde en la cabeza, del otro lado de la cocina se ve a Lucy con un casco también de molde llena de harina. Los dos se veían desafiantes sin ceder.

-Come levadura!- Gritando esto le lanzo la caja al peli rosa que estaba distraído en comer sus chocolates sin darse cuenta la caja golpeo a su cabeza llenándolo de levadura. Emocionada lucy gritaba- Gane!

-hay mami, veo chocolate…- un mareado natsu estaba semi inconsciente en el suelo causando que la pequeña dejara de gritar contenta para acercarse preocupada.

-Natsu, ¿Estas bien?-

-voy a morir…-

-N-natsu…-

-Lucy, acercarte- con una voz moribunda llamo a la niña que le miraba sin saber que hacer se acercó a natsu- más cerca…-

Diciendo esto acerco su oído a sus labios para oírle bien sin darse cuenta como un sonriente natsu tomaba chocolate derretido ya y se lo untaba en la cara a Lucy quien solo grito de la impresión. Las risas del peli rosa se escuchaban por toda la cocina, siendo visto por la pequeña que tenía un leve rubor de vergüenza en el rostro.

-Natsu…-

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?!- El grito de la madre de natsu los alerto volteando la mirada viendo como la madre de este y la de Lucy los miraban espantadas pero más al ver la cocina llena de harina igual que los niños.

-Lucy, ¿Que paso aquí?- Pidió La madre de Lucy al ver todo la suciedad con espanto ya que habia decidido ir a buscar a lucy temprano a la casa de los Dragneel quienes no les molestaban tener a la pequeña jugando alla desde temprano algo que le decía su vecina la madre de natsu quien decía al habérsela encontrado al volver de la casa de los Marvel. Layla se sentía feliz que lucy jugara con natsu pero no pensó que podrían llegar a causar todo un desastre en la cocina de la señora dragneel. Lucy como niña buena la hizo lo que su mente le dictaba…

-Lo siento señora dragneel pero el comenzó!- Señalando a natsu quien no se enteraba de nada mirando a su madre.

-No es cierto- se defendió el peli rosa

-Que si- respondió la niña.

-Natsu- Con un suspiro de pesadez la madre de natsu le regaño- Sabes que eso está mal?

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el pequeño. Dando otro suspiro la joven madre quito el molde de encima de la cabeza de su pequeño y con cariño sacudió algunos cabellos llenos de harina preguntando a un pequeño que solo sonrió- Solo debemos limpiar y ya.

-Tú también ayudaras a limpiar Lucy- Hablando ahora layla- lo siento mucho Rose- disculpándose apenada por el desastre causando. La joven madre de natsu solo movió las manos rápidamente sonriendo dulce.

-No te preocupes, layla, niños son niños además no ensuciaron tanto, solo el piso, la mesa, el zafacón, la meseta, algunas paredes y ellos- Esto último lo dijo riendo, risa que paro al ver el semblante gris de layla- P-pero no importa.

-No! Si debe importa- el semblante gris que portaba layla había desaparecido tan rápido como llego impresionando a Rose- Yo y Lucy ayudaremos a limpiar esto, ¿Verdad?

-Si!- contesto la pequeña apenada pero sonriente por la ayuda de su madre.

-Bien, vamos a limpiar esta cocina- Grito con emoción natsu levantándose del suelo para buscar algunas utensilios de limpieza seguido por Lucy a quien había llamado para buscar algunos.

Las dos madres vieron a sus pequeños y dando un suspiro fueron ayudarlos para que no terminen haciendo un desastre peor. Al rato la cocina estaba completamente limpia. Los niños que ayudaron quedaron llenos de sucio pero no les importo ya que volvieron a jugar en el video juego de Natsu. En cambio las dos mujeres solo estaban en la cocina en la recién limpiada mesa que brilla de limpia por el esfuerzo de los pequeños al limpiarla, causa que dejo que las madres dejaran a sus hijos seguir jugando aunque sabían que después tendrían unas largas horas en la ducha para sacarles toda la harina, huevos y más.

-Serán buenos amigos- Hablo después de un rato Rose tomando un poco un de Té que había servido con galletas.

-Estoy segura- Apoyo Layla sonriendo.

-Volví a ganar!- Grito el pequeño natsu viendo como la pantalla de la TV decía "Winner" mientras que a Lucy solo le decía un "Loser" causa que la hizo hacer un puchero. Las joven madres solo rieron desde la cocina.

 _Porque te amo_

 _Te amo te amo_

 _Mi amor_

 _Eres el mejor_

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Lo mejor de ir a clases era la hora de volver cuando cantaban esta canción: XD

 **Nota:** Como todavía no sé como se llama la mama de natsu decidí ponerle Rose, se lee más bonito ouo. Hasta que se descubra XD que será en mucho tiempo si el autor decide. ono en mi más sincera opinión….¡Quiero saber! ( ToT) pero bueno a esperar, sin más que decir pueden seguir leyendo.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo uso sus personajes como forma de entretenimiento para el publico.

* * *

 **Tú y Yo:**

 **Capítulo 2: Primer día de clases: Parte 1**

 _Song: Dragón Ball: Opening 1_

 _…_

 _Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón_

 _Es el secreto más estremecedor_

 _Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón_

 _…_

-Lucy, es hora de levantarse- Llamaba suavemente layla sentada en el borde de la cama de Lucy quien dormí tapada por todas sus sabanas de color rosa, evitando los rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana.

-No quiero- decía soñolienta moviéndose leve aun debajo quejándose- Además hoy repetirán de nuevo la serie de Dragón Ball y no me perder

-Pero si comienza a las 5 y llegaras temprano, las clases acaban a la tres podrás llegar temprano y ver el capítulo ¿Si?

-No, lo dan a las 1 mama- rectifico la pequeña con los ojos entre cerrados asomándose desde las sabanas con sus manitas agarrándolas.

-¿eh?- Su madre solo le miraba con una sonrisa forzada leve suspiro- ¿Qué tal si lo gravo y cuando vengas lo ves?

-¿En serio?- Pregunto asomando un poco la cabeza

-Si- No bien haberle contestado la pequeña se levantó rápidamente tirando las sabanas al suelo de paso para correr en dirección al baño donde se encerró en este. La madre de Lucy se quedó viendo esa reacción tan inesperada de su hija, con una pequeña risa se fue de la habitación sin antes levantar las sabanas del suelo.

…

 _Un ídolo increíble se esconde ahí_

 _La fantástica aventura va a empezar_

 _Este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro._

 _…_

En la casa de al lado, se puede ver como un pequeño peli rosa, algo adormilado, se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina comiendo a duras penas unas tostadas con huevo, tocino, un jugo de naranja y unas manzanas. Mientras al lado suyo su madre Rose preparaba su caja de bento con figuras de dragones. En esta contenía una manzana, un muffin, un juguito de calimete de naranja y un sándwich de jamón, queso, con mayonesa. (N/A: de tanto hablar de comida, ya me dio hambre ono).

-Natus recuerda que debes cambiarte si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela hoy- decía Rose viendo a un natsu casi durmiendo encima de plato.

-mama- llamo el pequeño

-¿dime?-

-Puedo quedarme hoy en casa, no quiero ir hoy- Se quejó levantando el rostro poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

Rose solo le vio sonriendo dulce para contestarle sin caer en su carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-no cariño, sabes que no debes faltar, además te tengo una noticia increíble. Layla me conto que inscribieron a la pequeña Lucy en la misma escuela en donde estas

-¿En serio?- Por raro que parezca el ánimo de natsu cambio repentinamente al oír las palabras de su madre.

-Sí, pero comete tu desayuno que se enfría

-Qué bien!- decía emocionado comenzando a comer todo su desayuno para dejarlo limpio ante la mirada de su madre que estaba sentada enfrente suyo con una mano apoyando su cabeza viendo a su pequeño, algunos pensamientos de triste nostalgia pasaban por su cabeza al recordar a un pequeño de cabellos negros.

 _"Hay si estuvieras en casa ¿Cuánto habrá sido desde que te fuiste?"_

Al estar divagan en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta como un pequeño natsu le miraba atento, para luego levantarse de la mesa, dirigirse a su habitación que estaba en la segunda planta de la casa donde varios minutos después bajo de esta vistiendo una franela roja, un pantalón marrón, unos tenis blancos con medias igual. (N/A: Los nenes no usan uniforme XD hasta que lleguen a secundaria), llevando una mochila azul en la espalda ya puesta. El pequeño natsu volvió a ver a su madre quien seguí en sus pensamientos, así que con una mueca le llamo.

-¿Mama?

-uh? Sí que paso cariño

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto mirándole de reojo

-sí, ¿por qué?

-estas rara

-¿eso crees?

-Te miento si te digo que no- Aquellas palabras causaron una leve risa en Rose quien ya levantada le daba la lonchera en manos a su pequeño

-¿tan rápido te quieres?- Preguntaba sonriente colocándose a su altura con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro- Donde esta ese niño que hace unos minutos se quejaba por ir

-Durmiendo!-

Las risas de parte de rose y natsu no se hicieron esperar por lo que dijo el peli rosa.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado creo que el autobús ya llego por ti así que vamos- diciendo después de ver el reloj de la pared la joven madre seguida de su hijo quien sonreía se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada saliendo de esta mismo momento que un autobús repleto de niños llegaba

-Nos vemos mama!- Se despedía el peli rosa corriendo al autobús donde entraba para partir.

-Cuídate- le decía su madre sonriendo al ver a su hijo partir en el autobús.

…

 _El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy,_

 _Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quién_

 _En algún lugar de la Tierra brillan para mí..._

 _…_

 _-_ Mami, mami ya vámonos- Insistía una mini rubia vestida de un vestido color rosa con su cabello recogido en un mini colita al lado de su cabeza atada en una cinta verde llevando una mochila verde con detalles florales. La pequeña estaba parada al lado de la puerta de la entrada esperando a su madre después de haberse cepillado los dientes, el cabello, vestido y desayunado- Que llegaremos tarde

-Bueno de quien fue la culpa- Preguntaba sonriente layla mirando a su pequeña que se le formaba un leve sonrojo de la pena mirando a otro lado- ¿Quién fue la persona que tomo como media hora en el baño?

-Toda chica necesita su tiempo- respondía en susurro Lucy mirando el suelo con las manitas juntas

-Ajam- con un risita salieron de la casa sonrientes las dos hasta subirse al auto de color gris.-Lucy, tu papa insiste en que te lleve hoy por ser tu primer día pero desde mañana vas en autobús recuérdalo- habla layla colocando se el cinturón de seguridad para ver a la pequeña desde adelante- ¿cinturones?

-Si!- contestaba Lucy ya sentada colocándose su cinturón de seguridad.

-Bien! Es hora de irnos- Con esto dicho arranco el auto para dirigirse a la escuela.

 _…_

 _Vamos muchachos, vamos a luchar_

 _Contra los temibles monstruos a pelear_

 _En una nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar._

 _…_

La primaria, lugar de diversión infantil, donde los pequeños disfrutan su infancia sin preocuparse por el futuro un lugar repleto de juegos para cualquier niño. Se podía ver la emoción reflejada en los niños al volverse a encontrar con sus amigos otra vez, otros emocionados por volver a esta, algún otro sin ánimos de volver pero que al rato se les pasaba. Todos ellos entraban al edificio con el sonido de la campana, este era enorme pero no tanto, solo grande para abarcar a sus muchos niños.

 _…_

 _A intentar la gloria alcanzar,_

 _A intentar el cielo conquistar,_

 _Un grandioso viaje empezará_

 _Hoy es la oportunidad_

 _Lucha hasta el final._

 _…_

Llegando después de un rato que todos los niños ya había entrado se veía un auto gris estacionando enfrente. De él salieron una joven mujer y su pequeña de igual apariencia como cabello. La niña tomo la mano de su madre un poco temerosa de su primer día, sin conocer a nadie, como si la emoción que tenía minutos antes se hubiera desaparecido. Su madre solo acepto su mano tomándola también para verle sonriente.

-Vamos Lucy- alentaba la joven madre entrando al edificio con su pequeña que veía todo curioso. Caminaron hasta llegar a la recesión del edificio.

-Buenos días, que se le ofrece- Preguntaba una amable señora sentada enfrente de un escritorio.

-Vengo a traer a mi hija Lucy, es que se nos hizo un poco tarde y todavía no se me en que aula va estar- se disculpa layla, la amable señora busco con la mirada a la niña, su sonrisa se ancho más al ver a la niña detrás de su madre sin soltar su mano algo temerosa

-Oh, pero que linda niña, no se preocupe. El primer día no se hace gran cosa por aquí- Decía dulcemente. La puerta de la resección fue abierta dejando pasar a una joven de cabellos marrón con pinta de maestra- Miranda, cariño, que bueno verte

-Sucede algo señora chiaki- Pregunto amable la joven miranda siendo vista por Layla y Lucy.

-Parece que una nueva estudiante llego hoy- Le contestaba sugiriendo- Pero no sabe en qué aula debe estar, podrías llevarla a su aula.

-Claro.

La joven poso su mirada en la joven madre y su hija acercándose a estas se agacho a la altura de Lucy para verle sonriente quien solo salió un poco detrás de su madre

-Hola Lucy, soy miranda pequeña. ¿Cuánto años tienes?-

-7- contesto

-7, dejame pensar... Ya se!, ya sé dónde debe estar- junto las manos- Iras al aula A-1 y yo seré tu maestra, no es genial- Diciendo esto se levantó viendo a su madre- No se preocupe, nosotros la cuidaremos bien

Le dijo miranda a layla quien suspiro aliviada ya que ella también tenía temor de que Lucy le pudiera suceder algo, soltando su mano se agacho a la altura de su hija.

-Está bien, pórtate bien Lucy, mama te vendrá a buscar más tarde. Mami te quiere-

La joven madre solo le dio un pequeño abrazo a su hija quien correspondió para despedirse de esta con un beso en la frente. Al rato Lucy vio agarrada de la mano de miranda como su madre se iba en el auto.

-Bueno Lucy, vamos a clases-

-Si- respondió aun nerviosa

 _…_

 _Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón_

 _El desafío más grande que enfrentarás_

 _Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón_

 _El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí_

 _…_

En una de las aulas se veía animados a los niños quienes no paraban de hablar como les fue en vacaciones, que habían hecho, cosas así.

-Niños-

Al escuchar la voz de su maestra entrando por la puerta todos se volvieron a sentar en sus asientos rápidamente al estar regados de un lado a otro. Cada uno se sentó en una butaca que estaba en filas. Miranda entro al aula viendo a los niños que tendría que cuidar otro año.

-Hola a todos- Saludo sonriente

-Hola profesora!- Respondieron los niños

-Como sabrán este es un nuevo año, donde pasaremos muchas cosas entretenidas y aprenderemos más con el señor por delante. Además les tengo la noticia de que vamos a tener una nueva compañera, así que sean buenos con ella. Ven pequeña.

Diciendo esto llamo hacia la puerta donde todos los niños posaron su mirada en la entrada donde una niña de cabellos rubios entraba con nerviosismo que fue cambiado de repente al ver sentado al lado de las ventanas en la última fila, una sonrisa de alegría se formó en su rostro al ver un niño peli rosa mirarle sonriente desde atrás.

 _"Natsu"_

 _…_

 _La fantástica aventura va a empezar_

 _Mágica y sin igual oportunidad._

 _…_

 _Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon la tardanza n.n)U aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo uso sus personajes como forma de entretenimiento para el público.

* * *

 **Tú y Yo:**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Primer día de clases: Parte 2**

 _Song: Dragon Ball 1 (Version Original)_

 ** _…_**

 _Tsukamou ze! DRAGON BALL_

 _Sekai de ittou suriru na himitsu_

 _Sagasou ze! DRAGON BALL_

 _Sekai de ittou yukai na kiseki_

 _Kono yo wa dekkai takarajima_

 _Sou sa Ima koso adobenchaa!_

 ** _…_**

 _"Natsu"_

-Niños, aquí les presento a su nueva compañera. Se llama Lucy, sean buenos con ella- Anuncio la maestra sonriendo a los pequeños que miraban con curiosidad a la pequeña Lucy que entraba sonriendo.-

-¡Hola a todos, me llamo Lucy!- Hablo la pequeña sonriendo al ver que no estaría tan sola en su nueva aula.

-¡Hola Lucy!- Respondieron todos sonrientes a su nueva compañera.

-¡Bien! Primero Lucy debemos saber dónde te sentaras- Pensaba la joven maestra mirando varios asientos vacíos pero su atención fue dirigida hacia la voz de uno de los pequeños que le llamaba sonriente de una forma insistente.

-¡Que se siente aquí!- Decía el pequeño Natsu señalando el asiento que estaba delante suyo el cual estaba vacío.- ¡Aquí, Aquí, Aquí!

La joven miranda solo sonríe al ver la insistencia de uno de sus alumnos más energéticos. Dirigió su mirada a Lucy quien solo sonríe viendo a natsu igual que los demás niños.

-Está bien, Lucy. Puedes sentarte delante de Natsu-

-¡Sí!- Respondió la pequeña caminando hacia su nuevo asiento delante de un sonriente Natsu que solo le miraba.

 _-Hola-_ Hablo en susurros el peli rosa cuando Lucy ya estuvo sentada.

 _-Hola-_ Contesto ella sonriente dando una pequeña y desapercibida risa la cual solo fue escuchada por el pequeño peli rosa el cual rio entre dientes de igual forma.

-Muy bien niños, es hora de comenzar las clases-

Diciendo esto la joven miranda comenzó a escribir algunas cosas en el pizarrón siendo atendida por todos los niños.

 ** _…_**

 _Mune waku-waku no ai ga GISSIRI_

 _Iro tori-dori no yume ga DOSSARI_

 _Kono no yo doko ka de hikatte 'ru_

 _Soitsu mitsuke ni yukou ze BOY_ _  
Youkai henka mo buttobashi  
Kumo no mashin de kyou mo tobu no sa_

 ** _…_**

Las clases pasaban con normalidad al igual que las horas. La joven miranda vio a sus pequeños estudiantes sonriente al ver que estos hacían unos dibujos que les encargo hacer como una pequeña clase de comienzo en donde tenían que dibujar las cosas que más llamaron su atención en sus vacaciones. Todos los niños dibujaba contentos algunos con pereza otros tratando de elegir que sería mejor.

Mientras en las últimas sillas de atrás donde estaban Lucy y Natsu. La primera dibuja muy contenta un sol, el mar, la arena toda un escenario de una playa muy bonito pero su compañero de atrás ocultaba con sus manos lo que dibujaba sin que nadie dejara que lo vea.

 _-Nee, Lucy, ¿qué dibujas?_ \- Pregunto en susurros Natsu moviendo su cabeza para mirar mejor hacia adelante.

 _-Dibujo una playa_ \- Contesto ella mirando un poco hacia atrás también en susurro.

 _-Uh? ¿Por qué una playa?-_

 _-Luego te cuento-_

 _-Vale-_

 _-¿Por cierto que dibujas tú?-_ Pregunto ahora con curiosidad al ver como Natsu tapaba con sus manitos el dibujo que había pintado.

-Ya verás- Le contesto sonriendo ampliamente dejando con la duda a la pequeña rubia.

-Muy bien niños ¿Ya acabaron sus dibujos?- Pregunto miranda sonriente.

Algunos niños solo contestaron con un "si", otros "todavía" algunos decía que no habían terminado.

-Ok, ok, los que terminaron pueden pararse aquí delante para que los enseñen a sus demás compañeros y diga cuál fue su mejor momentos- Se escuchan algunas quejas como "¿eh?"- Nada de eh. Así que ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

-Yo maestra!- Levanto la manita una pequeña peli azul claro corto con una cinta anaranjada con una flor pequeña en esta la cual llevaba unos lentes usando un lindo vestido azul con mangas largas blancas y zapatos por igual. Esta llamaba la atención de todos sus compañeros quienes la veían sentada en la primera silla de adelante del lado donde estaban las filas de Natsu y Lucy.

-Oh, Levi entonces tu serás la primera. Ven aquí adelante- Pidió amable la maestra a la pequeña peli azul claro la cual se levantó tomando su dibujo en manos para mostrárselo a sus compañeros.

-Hola a todos, aquí les presento mi dibujo- Hablo sonriendo inocentemente mostrando un hermoso paisaje de campo con montañas muy bien dibujado.

-Puedes decirnos que significa ese paisaje Levi-

-Mi familia y yo fuimos a visitar a mis abuelos en vacaciones. Lo que todos ven es un dibujo de un paisaje que se desde la casa de mis abuelos que viven en un campo donde hay muchas montañas.

-Oooh- Dijeron todos los niños en uniso sorprendidos.

-Qué bonito- Decía la pequeña Lucy por el dibujo.

-Muy bien, Levi puedes sentarte. A todos les gusto- Respondió miranda causando que la pequeña solo respondiera con un si para volver a su asiento.

 ** _…_**

 _Let's fly fly fly Makafushigi_

 _Sora wo kakenuke yama wo koe_

 _Let's try try try Daibouken_

 _Fushigi na tabi hajimaru ze_

 _Te ni irero! DRAGON BALL_

 _Sekai de ittou degowai chansu_

 _Oikakero! DRAGON BALL_

 _Sekai de ittou ikashita dorama_

 _Kono yo wa dekkai takarajima_

 _Sou sa Ima koso adobenchaa!_

 ** _…_**

-Bien, ¿Quién sigue?-

-Yo!- Pido ahora la pequeña lucy levantándose al ver la mirada de su maestra sonriendo moviendo la cabeza en señal de que viniera hacia adelante.

Camino hasta llegar al frente al ver como todos le miraba expectantes comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa al sentir tantas miradas hacia su persona todos concentrados.

-Bueno… yo, yo hice esto- Mostro un lindo dibujo de un mar. Todos le miraban con sorpresa causando un leve sonrojo en esta al sentir como todos la miraban fijamente, volteo su mirada un poco hacia la maestra quien le sonrió dándole ánimos a continuar.- Bueno, este dibujo representa… representa….Donde yo vivía antes.

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron impresionados al escuchar eso, algunos de la curiosidad comenzaron a preguntar.

-¿Vivías cerca del mar?

-¿Viste muchos caracoles?

-¿Viste algún tiburón salir del mar?

-¿Es verdad que en el mar hay muchos cangrejos?

-¿Cómo es el mar de noche?

¿Se ven las estrellas?-

-Niños, niños no hagan tantas preguntas a la vez que pondrán a su nueva compañera nerviosa

Trataba de tranquilizar miranda a sus estudiantes ya que la pobre Lucy con cada pregunta que le hacían se ponía más nerviosa pero como si fuera un milagro desde el cielo la campana sonó avisando la hora del receso.

-Bien, niños salgan a receso, y tengan cuidado- No bien diciendo esto todos los niños del aula salieron corriendo contentos dejando en el aula a la pequeña Lucy quien solo daba un suspiro de alivio.

-Hola, soy Levy-

-¿uh?

Levantando su cabeza viendo a la peli azul de antes mirarle sonriendo.

-Hola, soy Lucy- se presentó la pequeña sonriendo también.

-Perdónalos ellos son así cuando ven algo nuevo- se rio Levy contagiando su risa

A Lucy también.

-Está bien-

-Por cierto, espero que no te moleste pero puede decirte lu-chan?- pregunto un poco tímida Levy sonriendo

-¡Claro!- Contesto entusiasmada con una sonrisa Lucy de que al fin tendría otro nuevo amigo.

-Niñas salgan a jugar no pierdan su receso- Les hablo su maestra llamando la atención de ambas quienes solo contestaron.

-Si, maestra

 _…_

 _Karada ippai yuuki VISSIRI_

 _Hitomi ippai egao NICCORI_

 _Gokuu wa MUJAKI na chousen-sha_

 _Da kedo pawaa hanpa ja nai ze_

 _Janken-panchi ni KamehameHa_

 _Donna teki demo kanai wa shinai_

 _…_

En el patio de la escuela todos los niños corrian de un lado a otro jugando en los columpios, subí-bajas, las telarañas, y diferentes juegos que tenían las escuelas.

Sentadas en uno de los bancos de madera con dibujos, al lado de la pared que daba a la puerta en donde los niños salieron corriendo estaban las pequeñas Levy y Lucy hablando animadamente preguntándose cosas sencillas de que le gusta a la otra, que hacen en su tiempo libre, que dulce les gusta más todo tipo de preguntas que dos niñas de la misma edad se harían al conocerse por primera vez.

Pero sus preguntas al igual que sus risas fueron detenidas por una tercera voz.

-¡Hola!-

-¿Natsu?- Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose de que se preguntaran lo mismo en voz alta así que continuaron dejándose mas sorprendidas- ¿Que sucede?

-¿Pueden preguntar una a la vez?- Pregunto ahora Natsu confundido con una mueca en el rostro.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Lucy un poco cabizbaja apenada.

-No importa- Le respondió el peli rosa sonriendo causando que la pequeña solo sonríe con un leve rubor en su rostro todo esto era presenciado por la pequeña Levy que les miraba entre curiosa y sin entender.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Ella vive al lado de mi casa- Contesto el peli rosa señalando a Lucy.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, me mude hace una semana- Contesto ahora Lucy sonriendo aun con el pequeño rubor.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Y es verdad que vivías cerca del mar?- Pregunto más curiosa la peli azul viendo como su nueva amiga llevaba entre sus manos todavía su dibujo el cual no había guardado.

-Sí, mis papas y yo vivíamos en una casa que daba enfrente del mar- Le contesto causando que los dos niños le miraran sonriendo en grande.

-¡Que genial!

Al gritar aquellas palabras los niños solo atrajeron la curiosidad de los otros niños que jugaban se detuvieran para acercarse curiosos como todo niño de su edad.

-A mí me gustaría vivir cerca del mar- Hablo Levy ahora causando que el pequeño círculo de niños que estaban llegando formándose al lado y detrás de Natsu vieran todos.

-¡A mí también!- Dijo uno de los pequeños aun sin saber de qué hablaban solo entendía que vivir cerca del mar era algo muy genial

-¿Lucy es verdad que vivías cerca del mar?- Pregunto una de las niñas, recibiendo como respuesta un "Si" de la rubia.

-Increíble-

-Nee Lucy ¿Cómo es el mar?

-Azul-

No bien respondiendo aquella preguntas los niños comenzaron a hacer preguntas una de tras de otra confundiendo a la pequeña que no sabía que responder, nerviosa agarraba muy fuerte su dibujo al sentir tanta presión. Pero una voz detuvo todo el interrogatorio callando a los pequeños que solo voltearon a mirarle.

-Déjenla en paz. Si ella no quiere hablar no la molesten- Sentencio el pequeño peli rosa mirando a sus compañeros con el ceño fruncido quienes solo agacharon la cabeza apenados.

-No, no es nada malo- Hablo rápidamente la pequeña Lucy al ver a sus compañeros así, moviendo sus manos de lado a lado en señal de poca importancia sonrió.- Solo son preguntas, si quieren pregunten uno a la vez.

-¿En serio?, Pues yo primero!- Se adelantó el pequeño Natsu sonriendo para ponerse delante de sus compañeros quienes le miraban incrédulos. -¿hay tortugas en el mar?

-Natsu!- Dijeron todos los demás niños a lo que este solo volteo su mirada extrañado

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo es eso que si hay tortugas en el mar? La maestra dijo hace mucho que sí.

-Acaso eres un tonto-

-Además ¿Quién fue el que dijo que: "si ella no quiere hablar que no la molesten" e - Hablo uno de los pequeño.

-¿Si quien dijo eso?- Apoyo otro, al igual que otros más niños

-No lo sé. No soy adivino- Contesto el otro con el ceño fruncido mirando a los niños que le veían sin poder creer lo que decía. Todos ellos gritaron a coro, excepto Lucy quien solo observaba conteniendo una pequeña risa.

-¡Natsu! ¡Fuiste tú!

-¡Oh, verdad! Fui yo

-Este es tonto y no lo sabe-

-¡No soy tonto!

-Si claro

Al ver aquella escena Lucy no pudo evitar reír llamando la atención de todos, quienes solo se miraron para luego comenzar a reír por ese momento. Sus risas fueron detenidas al escuchar el sonido de las campanas sonar indicando que el receso ya había acabado todos se fueron a su aula.

 _…_

 _Let's fly fly fly Makafushigi_

 _Niji no burijji kugurinuke_

 _Let's try try try Daibouken_

 _Fushigi na yume wo mi ni yukou_

 _Tsukamou ze! DRAGON BALL_

 _Sekai de ittou suriru na himitsu_

 _Sagasou ze! DRAGON BALL_

 _Sekai de ittou yukai na kiseki_

 _Kono yo wa dekkai takarajima_

 _Sou sa Ima koso adobenchaa!_

 _…_

Ya todos dentro del aula, cada uno de los niños se paraba mostrando sus dibujos contando sus historias de Aventura en vacaciones.

-Muy bien ahora a quien le toca mostrar su dibujo- Pregunto la maestra sonriendo a sus pequeños, pero una de las voces de estos llamo su atención. Rápidamente un pequeño peli rosa se paró a su lado muy sonriente dejando a su maestra sorprendida por lo rápido que había llegado.

-¡Yo!- Dijo muy animado mostrando un dibujo de un…un… ¿Qué? (N/A: ¿Qué es eso? O.o *Trata de descifrar que es con una lupa*)

-¿Qué es eso Natsu?- Pregunto la maestra sin entender aquello que veía.

-¡Esto es un dragón!- Respondió al ver las miradas de todos sus compañeros mirarle igual que la autora sin comprender nada de lo que veían en ese dibujo(N/A:…. e.e Para mí eso era un burro con alas)

-Eso parece un burro con alas- Dijo uno de los niños (N/A: Me leyó la mente o.o)

-No, esto es un dragón que escupe fue por la boca-

-A mí eso no me parece eso fuego-

-¿Seguro?- Algunos de los niños trataban de verle la lógica a eso.

-¡Claro que sí! como sabrán en mis vacaciones me las pase peleando con dragones en el parque de Dragones acompañado de mi mama- Respondía orgulloso causando las risas de sus compañeros. La pequeña Lucy trataba de contener su risa en una sonrisa al ver esa actitud de su amigo.

-Natsu vuelve a tu asiento por favor. Gracias por mostrarnos tu bur- digo dragón, Niños dejen de reírse que les dejare un trabajo de tarea-

-¡Sí!- Se volvió a su asiento ignorando las risas de sus compañeros quienes dejaron de reír para poner expresiones de queja debido a que era el primer día no querían que les dejaran tarea y menos un trabajo pero la suerte no está de su lado hoy no. Natsu se acercó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante para preguntarle en voz baja a su compañera de adelante en susurro.

 _-¿A que fue cool?_

 _-Sí, muy cool-_ Le respondió está también en susurro sonriendo pero su sonrisa fue mayor al ver al pequeño peli rosa sonriendo más abiertamente.

 _…_

 _Tsukamou ze! DRAGON BALL_

 _Sekai de ittou suriru na himitsu_

 _Sagasou ze! DRAGON BALL_

 _Sekai de ittou yukai na kiseki_

 _Kono yo wa dekkai takarajima_

 _Sou sa Ima koso adobenchaa!_

 _…_

 _Continuara…._


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! :V aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les gustate. Comentarios al final.

P.D: Ninguna de las canciones que elijo pegan con los capítulos u.u), lo sé. Lo hago más por risa hehe.

* * *

 **Tú y Yo:**

 **Capítulo 4: Primer día de clases: Parte 3.**

 _Song: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Opening 2 Boys & Girls_

 _…_

 _Boys & Girls be ambitious _

_Boys & Girls keep it real _

_Boys & Girls be ambitious _

_Boys & Girls keep it real _

_manual doori no mainichi no naka tobidashita_

 _kimi wa otoko no ko_

 _Otona ni narezu ni_

 _Demo kodomo demo irarenai toki mo aru darou_

 _…_

-Bien, niños ya que hoy es el primer día podrán irse temprano a sus casas- No bien terminaba de decir esto todos los niños emocionados comenzaron a saltar de alegría recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente para regresar a sus hogares-¡Hey, con calma!.

Todos los cursos comenzaron a vaciarse en poco segundos al enterarse de la noticia.

-¡Por fin!- Dijo animado el pequeño peli rosa tomando sus cosas para seguir al resto de los demás niños que corrían todos por llegar a sus casa. Todo esto era visto por la mirada de la pequeña Lucy quien veía sorprendida la actitud de sus compañeros.

-Ellos son así siempre- Hablo una voz a su lado causando que volteara rápidamente viendo la sonrisa de Levy quien daba una pequeña risa.- No te preocupes. ¿Vamos?

-Si- Solo fue lo único que respondió tomando sus cosas para salir del salón sin antes despedirse de la maestra quien les devolvió la despedida con una sonrisa. Las niñas caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada donde vieron al grupo de niños que había salido antes corriendo. Todos estaban parados afuera de la escuela esperando la llegada del bus.

-¡Hey, Lucy, Levy!- Llamo Natsu moviendo sus manos para que las niñas le vieran las cuales solo se acercaron a él. El pequeño peli rosa miro a Lucy preguntando-¿vendrás con nosotros en bus?

-No. Mi mami va a buscarme- respondió viendo a los dos niños frente a ella.

-Que lastima, lu-chan ¿Tu mama sabe que hoy salimos temprano?- pregunto la pequeña Levy mirando a su nueva amiga.

-Oh! Es cierto, mami no lo sabe- Se decía sorprendida olvidando ese pequeño detalle.

-Deberías llamar a tu casa- Sugirió la peli azul siendo aquello lo más lógico del mundo.

-Si-

-Oh! ¡Llego el autobús!- Grito uno de los niños contento como el grupo que estaba a su alrededor siendo visto por las dos niñas y el peli rosa.

-Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos mañana lu-chan, cuídate- Se despedía la pequeña peli azul siguiendo a sus compañeros quienes subían a este en fila.

-Nos vemos Levy-chan- Contesto Lucy viéndole partir.

-Oye Lucy deberías llamar ahora antes de que cierren la escuela- Dijo Natsu dando la vuelta para seguir a los otros pero el tono de voz de Lucy y sus palabras lo detuvieron de su andar volteando a ver a la pequeña.

-Desearía, pero…- No sabía cómo decir aquello

-pero…-

-todavía no se me el nuevo número de mi casa, así que me quedare aquí a esperar-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a esperar tu sola tanto tiempo?- Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron mucho preguntándose como podría estar tanto tiempo sola si la hora de salida fue adelantada 3 horas. Eso es mucho.

-Si-contesto en tono bajito con un leve rubor de vergüenza recordando que unos días atrás su madre le dijo que se lo aprendiera por si ocurría una emergencia pero estaba tan distraída jugando que olvido hacerle caso. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Cerrando sus ojitos fuertemente a la vez que apretaba su mochila con fuerza para evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojitos ya que a la pequeña Lucy no le gustaba estar sola. Era lo que más odiaba.

-Yo me quedare contigo- Decía un pequeño Natsu sonriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro sorprendiendo a Lucy quien abría sus ojos bien grandes al sentir una mano encima de sus cabeza dándole una pequeña caricia.

-Pero no deberías, vete con los otros- Pidió Lucy mirando de nuevo el suelo sintiendo dentro de sí misma que estaba molestando a Natsu ya que él tendría que quedarse con ella en vez de volver a su casa como los demás.

-No. Me quedare a acompañarte además tu casa está al lado de la mía, así que me voy contigo.- Fue la sencilla respuesta que dio el peli rosa dando a entender que si se negaba no le haría caso causando que volviera a levantar la cabeza sonriendo apenada.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Los segundos pasaban al igual que llegaban los minutos y los dos pequeños no dejaban de mirarse sonriendo mutuamente sin darse cuenta que el autobús emprendió marcha. Solo vieron cómo se alejaba.

 _…_

 _Dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de_

 _Bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta_

 _Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu_

 _Tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru_

 _Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku_

 _Ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo_

 _…_

-Esto es aburrido- Decía un pequeño Natsu dando su segundo suspiro.- ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

Sugirió para dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo azul siendo observado por Lucy. Los dos niños decidieron sentarse en el suelo frente a la escuela a esperar hasta que pasen las horas y la mama de Lucy los fuera a buscar (Gran idea de Natsu) pero esperar tanto lo estaba matando del aburrimiento y eso que apenas habían pasado solo 15 minutos desde que el bus se fue, al igual que se despidieron de su maestra que también se había ido ya.

-¿Cómo qué?- Pregunto la pequeña mirando ahora el cielo.

-No sé-

-La escuela ya cerro-

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No sé-

-Somos dos-

Ambos al mismo tiempo dieron un suspiro ya que ninguna idea les llegaba a la cabeza de que hacer en esos momentos.

-No pues, me voy a echar una siesta- Sentencio el pequeño acomodando su mochila como almohada para echar una pequeña siesta.

-Natsu no puedes hacer eso- Reclamo Lucy viendo la actitud de su amigo - Y menos frente a la escuela-

-¿Quién dice que no?- Pregunto cerrando sus ojos con una expresión de calma total en su rostro la cual duro poco al sentir como le golpeaban el rostro con una mochila.-¡Ou!

-¡Despiértate!-

-¡oye no me pegues!- Se quejó el pequeño sobándose la frente viendo la mirada de enojo pero dulce e infantil a la vez sin olvidar como los cachetes de la pequeña se le había inflado con un tono rosa algo que no fue desapercibido por Natsu quien en su dolor comenzó a quejarse.

-No quiero que te duermas- Diciendo esto volvió su vista al frente ignorando las quejas infantiles de su amigo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Pregunto ya en su desespero

-Nada-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Si-

5 Segundos después, la calma de ahorita donde los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, el cielo azul estaba despejado volvían y un pequeño peli rosa dejaba de quejarse dando paz en el momento.

-Sabes, cuando te enojas se te inflan los cachetes. Así como un pez globo- Diciendo esto comenzó a hacer una pequeña demostración inflando los suyo propios para imitar los de Lucy tratando de contener las risas, esta solo le vio avergonzada.

-¡Natsu tonto!- le grito levantándose olvidando su compañía y amabilidad la pequeña se levantó y camino hasta una distancia lejana de él sentándose en el suelo. Sorprendiendo esa actitud a Natsu.

-¿Y ahora que le dio?-

…

 _Mujyaki na egao de koi ni koi shite yume wo miru_

 _Kimi wa onna no ko_

 _Dare ni mo iezu ni_

 _Hitori de kakaete nayameru koto mo aru darou_

 _Dare mo ga aisou warau monochrome na sekai de_

 _Egaita yume ni uso wa tsukenakatta_

 _…_

-¡Estoy aburrido!- Grito al aire después de 20 minutos tratando de llamar la atención de Lucy quien solo le ignoro.- Neee, Lucy, perdóname… ¿sí?

-No, me dijiste pez globo- Sentencio la pequeña con los brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado.

-Fue una broma-

-Yo no lo vi a si- Cuando volteo su mirada hacia el frente se sorprendió de ver a Natsu delante de ella. ¿Cómo se acercó tan rápido?

-Perdóname por favor- Pidió el pequeño peli-rosa con ojitos de perrito abandonado estando de rodillas miraba a la niña quien tan solo movió un poco la cabeza hacia abajo por la actitud de Natsu para luego suspirar y responder con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien-

-¡Sí!- No bien dijo esto un peli rosa se sentó a su lado sonriéndole con una gran sonrisa sincera siendo imitada por la pequeña.

…

 _yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu_

 _tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru_

 _kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku_

 _Ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo_

 _Jyamasuru mono wa nani hitotsu nai sa_

 _Te wo nobaseba itsuka_

 _Ano hoshi ni te ga todoku to_

 _honki de omotte ita_

 _Dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de_

 _Bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta_

 _Inoru you ni_

….

-¿Oye? Lucy-

-¿dime?-

-Vamos al patio de juegos- sugirió el pequeño peli rosa viendo a su amiga.

-Sabes que la escuela está cerrada ¿Verdad?- Dijo aquella frase siendo lo más lógico en ese momento.

-¡Que importa! ¡Vamos a jugar!- El pequeño peli rosa se levantó animado tomando su mochila para tomar a Lucy de una mano y hace que se levantara rápido sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡ya voy! ¡Espera!- Trataba de contener sus ánimos pero era imposible. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Natsu se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: Es imposible decirle que no y No quería decirle que no. Tomando su mochila también siguió al pequeño que comenzaron a correr hasta darle la vuelta a la escuela y llegar a la parte de atrás donde estaba el patio o jardín de juegos para algunos rodeándolo estaba una cerca de alambres bien alta para dos niños que sería imposible que pudieran subir pensaba Lucy viendo la cerca que les impedía jugar.

-¿Seguro que podremos subir por ahí?- Preguntaba dudosa la pequeña viéndole.

-¡Claro que sí!, a subir- Agarrando cada lado trato de subir. Algo que no pudo.

Trato y trato pero no lograba subir ni siquiera acercarse hacia arriba, en un momento Lucy creyó que lo lograría pero nada paso. Hasta que de tanto intentar se detuvo cayendo de sentón al suelo comenzó a gritar furioso.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo quería jugar! ¡¿Por qué esto está alto?!-

-La próxima vez lo intentamos ¿sí?- Coloco una mano en su hombro dándole ánimos al peli rosa quien miraba el suelo desanimado de no poder entretenerse jugando con los juegos.

-Si…-

…

 _yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu_

 _tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru_

 _kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku_

 _ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo_

 _mayoi nagara_

 _tomadoi nagara_

 _sore demo kamawanai sa_

…

-¡Lucy!-

Aquello voz sorprendió a los dos niños quienes voltearon par a ver a la madre de Lucy llamarles desde la distancia al no encontrarlos.

-¡mami!- Respondió la pequeña Lucy corriendo alegre hacia su madre seguida del peli rosa.- ¡Viniste!-

-Lo siento Lucy, no sabía que hoy dejaban ir a los niños tempranos- Se disculpaba su madre apenada y preocupada viendo a su hija. Gracias a su señora que conoció en la tienda que le había contado que los niños el primer día de todos los cursos los dejan llegar temprano a su casa. Eso la preocupo mucho porque su hijita podría estar sola allá debido a que sabía muy bien que Lucy no se había aprendido el número de teléfono todavía y peor si ella se iba sola tratando de llegar a casa. No bien se enteró, le agradeció a la señora y salió corriendo a buscar a su hija en el auto. Su sorpresa fue un alivio al verla pero mayor fue al ver a Natsu también con ella.

 _"Lo más probable es que se quedó acompañando la para que no estuviera sola, que niño tan dulce"_ Pensaba Layla sonriendo dándole un abrazo a su hija para luego mirar a Natsu y sonreírle también acariciando sus cabellos un poco para colocarse a su altura.

-Gracias Natsu - Agradeció amablemente.

-¡De nada!- Respondió este arrascando un poco su cabeza con vergüenza por el halago sin saber porque le agradecían al igual que Lucy.

-Lucy, vamos a casa y Natsu ven te llevare a tu casa tu mama debe estar preocupada- Diciendo esto se levantó para caminar en dirección al auto que estaba parqueado frente a la escuela seguida de los dos niños quienes tomaron su mano.

Los niños caminaron tomados de la mano de la madre de Lucy, pero el trayecto Natsu volteo la mirada a su nueva archí-enemiga. La cerca. Moviendo una de sus manos en un puño en expresión de venganza.

 _"Ya nos veremos cerca, ya nos veremos"_ Se repetía mentalmente siendo observado por la pequeña quien solo contenía una risita.

…

 _yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu_

 _tatta hitotsu ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo_

 _Boys & Girls be ambitious_

 _Boys & Girls keep it real_

 _Boys & Girls be ambitious_

 _Boys & Girls keep it real_

…

 _Continuara…_


End file.
